Drabbles in English Class
by GothicKenFan
Summary: Yes I reposted...organizing them by monthes make much more sense. Just a bunch of little writing thingies from my American Lit. class...


Yeah, I decided to delete this and then repost it. I figured it would be a LOT easier on all of us if, instead of posting each ficlet separately, I group them by month. It makes so much more sense! So here they are again! My little writing prompts and vocab quizzes... 

Again, some of these are really random especially numbers 2, 6, 10 and 11. Some of the others came from ideas that I had had before. And some were really random, but I like them, and will probably turn them into an actual story. That last vocab quiz has them all sounding very Muggle-ish, but I couldn't have any magic in it, 'cause my teacher would think I was nuts...Well, I am nuts, but she doesn't need to know that! Anyway…yeah, these are all really short and extremely raw. They are not edited in any way. Don't you feel special?

They are rated the way they are because some of the scenes are depressing and there is some mild swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. The only characters not owned by J.K. Rowling are Arwen (Wren) Lupin, Gwenaliné (Gwen) Undomiel, those are mine! Katrina (Trina) Siri, and Rowana (Rowan) Black are owned by my bestest friend Katie St.Laurent. And last but not least, Melethen (Mel) Dracul and Dmitri (I forgot his last name…) are owned by my other bestest friend Sarah Martin.

1. 9/8/05 – As we wait…

I turn to look at Wren, her amber eyes filled with tears. Breathing rapidly from running, she wipes the blood from her cheek with her sleeve. Mel lets out a shaky breath as Dmitri tends to the wound on her arm. My eyes meet a pair of cool blue ones. Draco gives me a half-hearted smirk, trying to cheer me up. I hear a sob behind me. I turn again to see Wren chewing on her fingernails, a small diamond ring sparkling on her left ring finger. Harry walks forward and starts to wrap his arms around her, but she pushes him away. He says her name, his voice hoarse from yelling. Wren drops her hand away from her mouth. Harry hugs her tightly.

"He'll be alright," he says quietly. "He" is Wren's father. My parents had just taken him off to the hospital after the fight. Wren was worried about him, and who could blame her?

"No," she whispers and she pushes Harry away again. She starts pacing back and forth, back and forth. Her father's fate is decided, as we wait…

2. 9/9/05 – The past of… 

The past of Arwen Lupin has been filled with hardships. She was born into a world of lies, espionage, and war. When she was only a year old, her godmother Lily and her husband, James, were killed. Their year old son was almost lost as well, but he miraculously survived. Wren's father did not want to see his family torn apart like those of his best friends…

3. 9/9/05 – Vocabulary Quiz

Wren wiped her red puffy eyes with the tissue one last time. Before standing up, she hugged and thanked her godmother, Trina, for her calm and patient disposition. They had finished Wren's weekly venting session in which she could let out all the emotions that she kept locked inside of her. She left the room to find Harry waiting for her, as was customary after her weekly ablutions. Wren surveyed her boyfriend and smiled. A small scar protruded from underneath his untidy black hair. After what seemed like a great deliberation in his head, Harry approached Wren slowly. After her last session she had been so angry, she slapped him. Even after working so hard for the confederation, Harry was still rather sensitive. That was why Wren liked him so much.

4. 9/12/05 – It was a wasteland…

Harry surveyed the place he had once called "home". It was a wasteland, the grass no longer grew; most of the trees had long since died away. The lake was considerably smaller than it used to be. The school building itself looked foreboding with no lights shining in the windows. Some of the walls were starting to crumble. Everything looked dark and disused. Harry's eyes scanned the grounds again and he finally spotted what he had come there for.

5. 9/15/05 – Vocabulary Quiz

The teens were finally ready. After several weeks of meticulous planning and preparation, they were about to enter the snake pit. The four girls had on their corsets, garters and dresses. The four boys had on the suits. They took one last look at each other before slipping on their masks and walking into the ballroom. There were so many rich aristocrats in the room that the very air seemed pestilential. The group of eight teens split up and headed into the crowd. Before long Rowan was giving Lucius Malfoy copious amounts of wine, much to the disgust of Draco, trying to get him drunk enough to spill some information. Wren appealed to the Lestrange's avarice, pretending she had lots of money. Ron, in his improvidence, had forgotten to prepare himself, so he had settled with dancing with Hermione, who looked rather disgruntled. Wren glanced over at Harry and saw him casting a loathsome glare in the direction of one Severus Snape. Wren quickly excused herself from her conversation and rushed over to pacify Harry.

6. 9/16/05 – The notice…

Hermione opened the envelope with trembling hands. She unfolded the notice and scanned it, her lips moving wordlessly. By the time she reached the end her eyes were wide.

"I got it!" she screamed jumping up and down. "I got the job!"

Wren rolled her eyes; she could not believe that Hermione was being so juvenile. Harry stood up and gave her a congratulatory hug, drawing an envious glare from Wren. Ron swept Hermione into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. They both blushed scarlet…

7. 9/19/05 – As the leaf…

Wren walked slowly, her hands buried in her pockets to protect them from the cold. She heard footsteps behind her. It was probably one of those annoying girls that called themselves her friends, or worse, it was her father. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Wren turned to see her one true friend, Harry.  
"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

Wren shrugged and took her hands out of her pockets, pulling her shabby jacket tighter around her small frame. Harry frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing gloves?"  
"I don't have any." Wren mumbled. She couldn't bear to meet his eyes; instead she focused on a lone leaf, just barely clinging to the branch of a nearby tree.  
"Why?" Harry could be so thick sometimes.  
"Because I can't afford new ones!" Wren snapped, turning to glare at him. "Go ahead and laugh just like Malfoy does!" She looked back at the tree as the leaf drifted gently to the ground. She hardly noticed the tears rolling down her face. Harry reached up and wiped her tears with his gloved fingers.

8. 9/20/05 – The noise vibrated…

A long low howl was heard throughout the house. The noise vibrated in the empty halls. Harry sat in the library reading. At the sound he seemed to tense up, his fists clenched and he bit his lip. That first howl was answered by a second, higher one and a soft whimper. The latter had come from the room directly above the library. Harry looked at the ceiling, picturing what was going on in that room. He saw Wren curled up in a ball on the floor, whimpering in pain. Her nails were sharp and twice their normal size. Her canine teeth had also grown sharper and more lethal. Her eyes almost glowed yellow in the dark. Her hair hung in curtains around her face as she rocked herself back and forth, probably crying.

9. 9/21/05 – It was a brilliant…

It was a brilliant plan, or so he thought. The only problem now was getting her to meet him after dinner. Remus cornered Lily after Arithmancy, the only class they didn't have with her.  
"Um…Lily, can I ask you something?" he asked quietly. Lily opened her mouth to say, "You just did," or something like that. She noticed that Remus seemed anxious and Lily figured that this wasn't the time for jokes.  
"Sure," she replied, smiling warmly.

10. 9/21/05 – Vocabulary Quiz

Harry looked at the group of people grouped around him. Ron, his best and first friend, had his arm around Harry's other good friend Hermione. Ron beamed at her, the quiet bookworm with her sundry ideas. Next to Hermione was Ginny, laughing at the antics of Fred and George, two of her six older brothers. The twins were up to their usual mischief, attempting to pilfer something right out of Rowan's pocket. She, of course, noticed them, and they were now in mortal peril. Rowan's blonde-haired blue-eyed boyfriend, Draco, attempted to mollify her, but was not successful. He looked at Harry and shook his head. Up to about a month ago Draco had loathed anything to do with Harry, but now they somewhat got along. Melethen and her boyfriend Dmitri were arguing again. She was telling him in her thick Russian accent that if he didn't shut his mouth, she would be like Vlad Dracul and impale him on one of the palisades. Next to Harry, his own girlfriend, Wren, was trying, yet again to fill his head with conceits of werewolves and elves. Harry figured that it was good recompense for the time when he talked her ear off about football. Harry pulled Wren into his arms and smiled, he was lucky to have such great friends.

11. 9/22/05 – As I reached…

My hands were shaking as I reached forward and pushed open the door a crack. Harry was sitting on his bed, propped up against the headboard with his hands behind his head. Apparently he hadn't been able to sleep either.

"Harry," I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone up. He blinked a few times and turned his head toward me, it looked like he had been crying.

"Wren?" he asked, squinting in the darkness. "What's wrong?"

"I had that dream again." I replied sheepishly. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him on the bed. I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. I sat down on the bed next to Harry, leaning my head against the headboard. He put an arm around me, pulling me close.

12. 9/27/05 – Explosions were everywhere…

Gwen gazed up at the night sky. Explosions were everywhere. Red, blue, green and purple fireworks whizzed through the air. She felt Remus' arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. She heard Sirius and Trina "ooh-ing" and "ah-ing" like a bunch of idiots. James laughed and sat down on the ground, pulling Lily on top of him. Gwen couldn't help but smile at her friends. She turned to look back at the sky just in time to see a big blue burst. The starburst lit up her pale features.

13. 9/28/05 – The tunnel damp and dark…

"God Harry! Don't be such a scaredy cat!" Wren rolled her eyes.

"But they're vampires!" Harry argued.

"You forget Harry; you've got a pair of werewolves with you. They won't try anything." Bill interjected, a slight smirk playing across his lips. Harry was starting to get convinced when Wren jumped in again.

"_Half_ werewolves!" she corrected.

"Whatever! They still won't try anything." Harry wasn't so sure about that.

"Are you sure?" Wren let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes Harry! We're sure!" She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the tunnel damp and dark. Harry was glad the light of the sun did not penetrate the darkness so that Wren and Bill could not see him blush. It was pitch black in that cave, but none of them thought to light their wands until Wren tripped over a rock.

"Shit!" She hissed as she tumbled to the ground, pulling Harry down on top of her. Bill lit his wand tip and held it aloft, almost laughing at the sight before him. Harry looked down at Wren, her face beet red, just as he imagined his was at the moment. Their faces were mere centimeters apart; Harry's glasses were falling off his face. Wren was the first of the two to compose themself.

"Get of me!" she said irritably, pushing him slightly. Harry started to get up slowly.

"Now Harry! Or I'll hex you!" Harry thought she was only joking, but he didn't think he wanted to find out, so he did what he was told.

14. 9/29/05 – Challenged by the wind and waves…

Harry walked out of the ocean and back toward the towels. Wren couldn't help noticing the muscles in his stomach, they weren't well defined, but they weren't non-existent either. Harry sat down on his towel, next to Wren's. He put his glasses back on and turned to look at Wren.

"Are you gonna come in?" he asked. Wren raised her eyebrows.

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"Because it's fun. And besides, you could use the sun." Harry replied, grabbing her wrist and holding her arm out in front of her.

"Harry, I am well aware that I am pale. And I like it, thank you very much!"

"The least you could do is get up and take a walk." Wren sighed again; she knew if she didn't get up and do something, Harry would never leave her alone.

"Fine." The two of them stood up. Wren started to walk away but Harry grabbed her wrist again, stopping her.

"What now?"

"You're gonna take a walk on the beach dressed like that?" He looked down at her clothes. Wren was wearing a pair of semi-tight jeans and a two-sizes-too-big green t-shirt.

"Yes. I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry just shrugged. They walked for a little while, without saying anything. Wren was starting to get hot; she stopped to roll up her jeans so she could put her feet in the water.

"I did warn you." Harry said, his voice challenged by the wind and waves. Wren glanced at him; she just could not win with him. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. They fell down showing off Wren's skinny legs. A bit of her black bathing suit was visible below her shirt. She picked up the jeans and threw them at Harry.

"There! Happy now!" Harry stared at her; he had never realized how skinny she was. She always wore such baggy clothing that it was hard to tell how skinny she was. He stuttered, trying to come up with a response. Wren rolled her eyes.

"Men!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

_FIN  
_(for now...)

As for the dream in number 11...I have absolutely NO idea... I just like using the metaphor of Wren being a little kid... (shrug) I dunno...


End file.
